


倒错

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 夜神月再一次踏入了梦境。
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 12





	1. 沉默的梦

夜神月从来不做梦。

他精确地控制着生活中的一切。从普通的作息到他宏伟的计划，他总能将一切考虑在内。梦境于他而言，不过是碍事而虚无缥缈的东西。人们总把梦境与所谓的命运联系起来，命运又是什么东西呢？用那种幻想出的东西恐吓自己，是只有小孩子才会玩的把戏。

但今天他做梦了。在梦中，他躺在暴风雨的甲板上，锁链把他束缚。在有限的视野中，他只能看到一个模糊的身影在掌舵，他试图去辨别，但眼睛总是模模糊糊，并不能看得真切。是雨水的影响吗？他反复眨眼也无济于事。身体挣扎着，却依然逃不出那囚笼。他挣扎了很久，甚至于皮肤发痛，那锁链丝毫不肯动摇。他尝试与前方的人交流，那人丝毫不肯回复。最后他放弃了，只得定定地看着前方。不知道为什么，以往敏锐的思维这次始终断了线，空白的大脑什么策略也存不住，只有少许恐惧与愤怒残余。

凭借糟糕的视力，还有远处偶尔传来的依稀的光，他只能看见对方穿着一件深深红色的衣服。那衣服十分宽大，几乎把那人全部罩了进去。正当夜神月想要继续看下去的时候，眼前突然闪现了大片的白光。再次睁眼时，已经是在会议室中了。职员们担心地望向他。

“请您保重身体……”面前的女性担忧地说，“大家需要您，麻烦您照顾好自己，不然……”

他皱着眉头思索，终于从梦境中脱身。“不必担心，这只是偶然的状况，”他制止那位欲言又止的女性，示意她回到自己的座位上。 他露出微笑，环望着四周：“那么，我们继续会议。” 那女性只好退下了。

弥海砂，如今她终于从模特的身份中淡出，适应了助理这一工作。夜神月三番五次地警告她，她的表现关系着神的权威，甚至神的爱，后一套说辞明显更让她害怕，终于她乖乖顺从了这一套新的规则。

在这座崭新的城市中，弥海砂不过是在遵循简单的规则版本。夜神月很清楚弥海砂并不能担当重任。她是一个心中只有爱的女人，并不能理解他的事业。但也正因如此，她是好骗的，鲁莽的，只要他一句话就会奉献性命的。或许没有哪个人比她更能胜任他的助理。

她现在最多只会把陌生男女寄给基拉的求爱信烧毁掉，这也是夜神月乐于见到的。弥海砂想要成为他的新娘，但神不会有新娘。神的目光要投射给每一位世人，夜神月深切地明白这一点。善的目光投射给好人，而恶的目光投射给坏人，如此地泾渭分明，以至于找不出任何中间地带。城市很繁荣，好人生活着，坏人胆怯地生活到死去的那一天，一切都在迈向正轨。

只不过，他有些忘记了过去的事情。


	2. 消失的梦

一切都在变好。

如今的他，已经不需要再亲自执行众多罪犯的死刑。拜他先前辛勤的工作所赐，基拉的威名已在四海传播开来。如今，只需少量工作，他便能收获丰硕的成果。罪犯惧怕他，这是毋庸置疑的。也因此，世界各地的司法机关纷纷与他达成了不成文的协定：基拉不能插手简单的事件，否则他会再次站在聚光灯下，惨遭批判——这也正合他意。不然，以全球的罪犯数量，一个个地制裁，恐怕实在是很消耗精力。基拉的目标应当是高远的，一般的罪犯交给司法机关就好。

但令他不满的是：世界离完美仍有距离。假名开始泛滥，隐藏真名与替换身份成了犯罪者的新手段，有一次甚至几乎瞒天过海，让他差点把错误的人送上断头台。作为基拉，让错误的人遭受惩罚是不可容忍的。他反复思考着对策，最后只得同意了司法高层的提案：如果再次出现难解的案件，基拉可以参与到案件的审理之中。

这并不会给他带来困扰。大部分隐藏身份的罪犯所犯之罪完全达不到他亲手处决的条件，因此这只是一个保险条约。司法不能忍受基拉三番五次地插手案件，基拉也乐见刑警们处理本该由基拉处理的问题。这些人如同他在另一阵营里的幽灵打手，虽然并不听他号令，但还是在他的蓝图中前进了一步又一步。

又是无事发生的一天。夕阳在他的办公桌上散射余晖，绿植的影子在暗淡中延长。他沉默地浏览着网页，思索着明天的安排。弥海砂过于担忧他，总在日程表里留下一片一片的空隙。他最开始觉得这是弥海砂的失职，但他立刻意识到，其实已经没有什么需要完成的了。他所带领的革命，已经脱离了他的庇佑，顽强地生长起来了。在这栋高高的商业大厦顶端，他是严格的董事长。在这天空的顶端，他是徘徊不去的神灵。

有时他会设想，如果坚持进入司法界，甚至政界，又会是怎样的场景？那样的话，迟早有一天他要参与到逮捕自己的讨论之中。父母对他的选择并无什么异议，母亲甚至因此而感到隐隐的高兴。虽然她把这种感情藏得很好，但他知道，母亲不愿追捕基拉的事业成为在这个家庭上盘旋的诅咒。在日本协同其它几国共同宣布“未来将与基拉一道创造出美好世界”的那一天，夜神总一郎开始了他的衰老。夜神月对此感到遗憾，他安慰母亲说，父亲会好起来的。但母亲只是叹气。

他知道父亲不会好转，连同“基拉追捕”的逐渐式微，他的执念只会把他拖垮。

也许这对他是一件好事也说不定。不论他是否能追捕到他心心念念的目标，结果一定伴随着心碎。夜神月深知这一点，于是尽职地扮演着顾家的角色。他对于这样的角色扮演很是满意，如果非要说有什么不满，就是他希望妹妹不要再催促他与弥海砂的婚事了，那总是让他很不愉快。弥海砂也许是他革命道路上的恩人，但并不是与他并肩的人。对于这种角色，他很感激，但不觉得有什么留存的必要。毕竟对于这样一份伟大而繁重的事业而言，可以留存的东西实在太少太少。如果弥海砂肯辞职重新做回她的模特，也许他会更加感激她。

这一晚，他平静地入睡，那个恼人的梦境没有再来打扰他。


	3. 未知的梦

再次做梦的时候，夜神月几乎要忘记了先前的梦境。这一次，依然是黑暗的海，肆虐的风暴与偏执的同伴。

他清楚地知道自己在做梦。他不再挣扎，反而对梦的走向产生了某种兴趣。这场梦境恐怕脱离了掌控，但对他也不会有什么危害。

船驶近了一片孤岛，山沉默地立在暴风中，风吹动树木的声音似乎近在耳侧。是产生了幻觉吗？在梦境的幻觉中再度产生幻觉？他注意到掌舵者并未放松，明白这并不是目的地。“那么你到底要去哪里？”他问，无人回复。

“你最好小心，我想你也不愿让我死在这里。”他直白地说。仅有一位俘虏的船长先生，难不成要凭自己一人之力穿过可能存在的暗礁？在这个毫无逻辑的梦境故事中，结局仅仅是开船到暗礁处送死，恐每位读者都会感到不满——至少也要死在风暴之中嘛。

没有回答。梦境也在这一刻结束了。夜神月看着熟悉的天花板，不由自主地感到恼怒。如果这是潜意识想要传达的信息，他恐怕要开始训练大脑了。虽然做梦对他仍是新鲜的体验，但他几乎立刻就厌倦起了这种感觉。事情脱离掌控，自顾自地在无趣的地方回旋，让他回忆起被迫看肥皂剧的不快经历。

当他走进办公室的时候，弥海砂几乎瞬间就跟了进来。“现在还不是上班的时间呢。”他看着表，“怎么了？”

“警方传来的信息……他们说需要基拉的帮助。”弥海砂低头递给他文件，“这次情况特殊，尽管我们已经派人前去，但是没有结果……所以需要您亲自出面。”

“那么，你和我一同去。”夜神月说，他制止了对方没说出口的爱意的话语，简单地说，“你也要做些准备，……海砂。”

忽略掉对方泛滥起幸福的表情，夜神月开始思考起问题的严重性。能让基拉参与的案件，难不成是又真假名字无法辨别的问题？他不由得开始责骂刑警的无能。但他的思绪迅速地转回：连被陷害的人竟然也不知道犯罪者吗？如果已经有人去过，那一定已按照指示让那个人写过名字，并在名字后添加了能够暴露身份的方法——对于这一点，他们早与刑警有过约定。不过，即使是替换身份，也很少有案件能够困难到需要他协助。这让他隐隐产生了某种期待。

会是谁呢？  
  
他带着疑问走进了已略显陌生的大楼。在警官的带领下，他走进了局长的办公室。弥海砂本打算在门口等候着，结果警官示意让她也一同进去。

“我想让你见一个人。”局长直白地说。夜神月很清楚，局长的话便是高层的意思，但他可不是专程来为高层服务的。

“那么，是什么样的案件呢？”夜神月冷淡地表达着自己的不满。

“是会威胁到基拉的案件。”他回答。

“我们这次抓到了一个没有名字的人。”

是吗？那为什么不借此牵制基拉呢？夜神月在心里略带嘲讽地想。

“请不要误会，我们都希望事业能够长久发展……”局长喋喋不休，完全被他表面上的耐心面具欺骗了。“所以人在哪里？请现在就带我去见他。”他打断那长篇大论，“早些解决对局长也好，不是么？”

走进向下的电梯，数字跳跃着，终于降到了最低。顺着走廊，推开门的时候，他们见到了一个脏兮兮的男人。弥海砂几乎是立刻就尖叫了起来。夜神月不由得吃了一惊。

不应该存在没有名字的人。这一点死神明确地说过。

“我们的警员在大街上发现了他。无论如何，他都无法醒来。我们在系统中查询了他的身份，也没有结果。”局长左右看了看，“其实这一次并不是高层的意思，仅仅是我个人的意愿。我想要用这个人代替一个罪犯。名字的问题，我相信基拉能够解决，毕竟……”

夜神月看着他心急而遮掩的模样，不由得感到好笑。这是一种威胁吗？要知道，高层之中对于基拉并没有什么统一的态度。甚至有一两位高层偏向于他。当然，夜神月清楚这些人不过是将基拉视为手中的棋子或是潜在的威胁，是一群腐烂的家伙。如果他们能够理解他的话……

也许还是不理解比较好。他想。

“请您放心。”他再一次打断局长无聊的废话，“这一次，基拉会满足您的请求。”

……也许应该劝说高层换一个局长当联络员。


	4. 交汇的梦

在回程的路上，夜神月沉默地思考着什么。坐在副驾驶的弥海砂扭过头，试图对他说些什么，但又顾忌到外人的存在，最终也没有开口。

其实只要换个方法说出来就行了，不过她还是少说为妙。夜神月心想。

在局长的许可下，他得以进去仔细观察那个流浪汉。灰白的头发与黑色的眼圈，即使躺着也很明显的驼背。明明没有见过这个人，但他的心中传出不好的预感。

“说起来，局长打算怎么让他代替罪犯呢？”夜神月一边观察，一边随口问道。

局长意识到自己说了不必要的话，开始遮遮掩掩：“这个么……其实……”

夜神月转过头，饶有兴趣地看着对方的脸，“难不成你也想用这个人去顶替别人的罪？”

“不不……不不。”局长有些惊慌，终于继续起来：“其实高层正在利用罪犯进行试验。”

“关于姓名的吗？”夜神月说。站在外面的弥海砂隐约听到了他的话，不由得瑟缩了一下。

“不……其实高层并不是很关心基拉。他们只需要想办法证明基拉是……服从他们管理的……至少让民众相信……”局长的脸上闪过一些惊慌。虽然对面的人表情没有改变，但他隐隐嗅到一丝危险。

“实验的内容我们不得而知。”局长说，“……请相信我，我是站在基拉这边的……”

夜神月早已知道高层的态度，但那并不在他的关心范围内。只要政客不来妨碍他，那他也不会对这些人做什么。至于政客让民众相信什么？他想，他也可以让民众相信些什么，只要他愿意。

他依然觉得局长谎话连篇，与以往认识的那个人都不同。在过去，他虽然能感受到局长对基拉的某种认可，但从未听到过这种直白的表达，更不必说直接告诉他机密的信息。还有那个听起来完全不符合逻辑的计划，他根据乱七八糟的信息尝试推断，但是结论被反复地推翻。这个问题困扰着他。躺在床上的时候，他才开始思索那个让他厌恶的梦。

也许应该暂时靠咖啡一类的东西来躲过梦境，但那会让他感觉自己像个瘾君子。

当他再次看见黑沉沉的天时，心中满是恼火。为什么这还没有触礁呢？他带着怒火，扭头去判断船的位置，但什么也没有看到。

不，其实是有的，有一片片浓厚的云。看起来，要么他们到了一处水天相接的胜地，要么他们正在天上飞行。

夜神月睁大眼睛，但还是看不清楚。他再次用语言嘲讽那个沉默的幽灵，但意想不到的是，这一次竟然有了回复。

“我来帮月取回他的尊严，分担他的罪行，扰乱他的世界，”那幽灵船长说道，“如果……”

夜神月几乎是立刻就想要撕烂他的嘴。但在这个念头产生时，梦便结束，他陷入了无意识的沉眠中。


	5. 预示的梦

夜神月依稀记得他做了梦，但梦残留下的只有愤怒与憎恨，线索不知所踪。

不论如何，这个无名之人的问题必须要解决。弥海砂告诉他了：这个人的头上没有名字也没有寿命，而且根据医学报告，他仍有生命体征。他浏览了一遍报告，再次在局长和弥海砂的陪伴下来到了底端的房间。

也许是睡美人症，但是病人也是有名字的。夜神月围着这个流浪汉绕圈，最后决定先动手检查一下对方。所有的衣服都没有标牌，连款式也是流行的，真伪难以判断，根本无从下手。从相貌上来判断，恐怕也是亚洲人。而且他虽然一副流浪汉扮相，但是身体各处都很干净，没有什么纹身伤痕。难不成要检测什么指缝中的纤维？但那既暴露自己又消耗时间。局长已告诉他，调查了附近的监控，但是都没有这个人的身影。恐怕只能从这个人身上入手。

不。应该把思维转过来。既然没有办法证明他是个活人，那就证明他不是个“死人”。夜神月俯身，仅仅隔了一层衣物，但听不到任何的心跳——

夜神月吃了一惊。他又去摸对方的脖子，还有手腕，但确实感受不到任何属于生命的震动。除了对方看起来仍然是个活人，在呼吸，身上没有腐烂的气味之外，从各个方面来看，都和死人没有区别。

明明医学报告上不是如此介绍的。他心想，突然暴毙？

那现在他也就算是死人的一员了。夜神月扭头想，局长和弥海砂的身影都已消失不见。他走出房间，看见局长赶来的身影。局长带着某种不满的神情，质问他为什么来到这里。

“当然是因为局长的邀请。”他理所当然地回答，又用手指向身后，“不是因为他吗？”

“没有这种邀请。”局长压低了声音，“请不要再自行来到这里了。编谎话也要谨慎一些，夜神先生。”

夜神月扭头向后看去，发现什么都没有。

那个流浪汉仿佛不存在过。

走出这栋建筑的时候，夜神月意识到这些问题已然无法用理智进行分析。他走向停车场，只看见了孤零零的车，没有司机，也没有弥海砂。这是白日梦游吗？他在内心质疑着。也许应该去看医生。前方的景象变换着，那个梦境闯入了他的脑海。他所经历的一切似乎开始串联了起来。

最简单的解释就是自己出现了幻觉。他想起来那幽灵船长不知所谓的话，也许是那个鬼东西干的。

那么，夜神月能做的似乎十分有限。自从得到这制裁罪犯的能力开始，他不断摸索，终于能够熟练地运用这种能力。只要知道一个人的面孔和名字，再把名字亲手写在任意一张纸上——罪犯就不能逃脱。唯一的问题是，他忘记了很多过去的事情。夜神月对于自己过去的经历并无什么深刻的印象，包括得到能力的那一段。他对此并不感到惶恐。正确的道路上总有遗憾，记忆不过其中一种。

他回到熟悉的办公室，沉默地度过一天。在进入梦乡之前，他不由得对未来产生了某种预感，即一切行将结束，他的事业即将被掩盖在火山的残迹之下。但他并不感到悲伤，仿佛这一切都已写在了命运之中。


	6. 碎裂的梦

一切都顺理成章了起来。

他不需要知道目的，身体便自己行动。锁链不再能够束缚住他，他在甲板上站起身，走向那个幽灵。视线随着他的行走而逐渐清晰，他看到那红袍深浅不一，也看到了对方那张和流浪汉一副模样的脸。唯一不同的是他的眼神灼灼逼人，像是燃烧起来，只剩下了眼睛。

“那么，你有什么目的呢？”夜神月问，“不要隐瞒了。”

“我说过了。而且月的推理能力很好，”他自顾自地回答，“接下来的事情……”

之后他不再说话，只是用那双眼睛盯着他。夜神月无心和他玩对视的把戏。在黑暗中，他沿着甲板的边缘行走，看着海的波涛。很难判断这个梦行走了多久，大海毕竟会洗刷痕迹。

他说过“月的世界”这个词，也就是说还有别的世界。夜神月心想，那么他是另一个世界来的？外星人都喜欢做这么古怪的事情吗？

这个人在梦境与现实中都出现过，但在现实中没有名字。对方放开了舵，像是看穿了他一样：“我不会告诉你名字的，月。”

夜神月不满地打量他，终于没有发作：“那么你打算用什么方法破坏这个世界？是打算用这艘船送我去天堂吗？”

“如果可以的话也不错。”他说，“但是这要靠你自己。”

“我会送你去找回记忆。能不能找到，就要看你的能力了。”他以平常的语调说出这句话，惹得夜神月燃起怒火。

“那我为什么要配合你呢？”夜神月说，“这些说到底不过是你的一厢情愿。这么做对我有什么好处？”

“月可以自己判断嘛。”他咬着手指甲，“我在你身上下了赌注。”

夜神月不再说话。这种情报完全不对等的情况下，即使是他也无法进行推理。

船行驶了很久。夜神月看着大海从深蓝变为浅蓝，月亮变为太阳，终于忍不住出声，“我们距离目的地还有多远？”

“也许永远也到不了。”对方若有所思，“月，你怎么看？”

“你的航海图呢？风向，速度，方向什么的呢？”夜神月难以置信地问，“你这种人作为绑架犯会完全地失败，人质和劫匪会一同死在海上。”

“确实呢。”对方毫无自知之明地回答。

夜神月没有耐心地叹了口气。“既然你知道我的事情，那为什么不直接告诉我真相？”

“月不会相信的吧。”他说，“而且我们可是敌人啊。”

夜神月愣了一下。他确实不会相信。敌人这个词听起来如此地耳熟，他几乎是无条件地相信了这句话。

“那也就是说，你在追捕基拉？”他说，“看起来你失败了。”

“没错。”他干脆地说，“但是月也没有赢。”

“既然我没有赢，那在一边任由事情发展不就行了？再等一等，就可以看我失败了吧。”夜神月说，“听起来你还有别的目的。”

“没错。”对方愣了一下，“月的头脑果然很好呢。”

夜神月看起来并没有为这样的恭维而感到高兴。他盯着对方，一副等待答案的样子。

“月是我的第一个朋友，”对方紧抓着自己的红袍，“我是为了朋友而来的。”

夜神月的眼神落在那红袍上。那红色让人感觉诡异，似乎下一秒就要发出咯咯笑声。

“这是月的罪哦，”对方轻声说，“我没能制止你，所以你的罪也分担到我的身上。”

夜神月不再说话。阳光在水面上反射出亮点，甲板上也开始有银线抖动着。二人仔细观察，看见那是一个个人的轮廓。

“我想，这就是月的罪。”船长看着他，“黑夜属于月，所以他们不会出现。现在是白天了。”

夜神月冷淡地看着他，对方也这样盯着夜神月。

“在白天他们才出现。”夜神月指着那一个又一个的幻影，“你的罪也伴随着你呢。”

对方瞪着大眼睛看他，夜神月隐隐品出一丝不悦，于是沉默了起来。

“我是L。”对方突然轻声说。

“是么。”夜神月回答。

月亮开始替换太阳，黑夜来临了。夜神月的手在空中抓了一下，一个苹果出现在手中。

“真怪呢。”L说。

“也许是因为黑夜属于我吧。”夜神月抛着苹果，“既然如此，就让海推着船前进。”

海浪得到召唤，应声挥舞起那无形的臂膀。船在嘈杂的浪潮中平缓地前进着，如同水滑过玻璃。

L看着他，脸上有些遗憾。“如果是月进入我的世界，那我也可以试试这种魔法了。”

“不可能的。”夜神月说。

今夜的星光格外耀眼。视线所能触及的地方，红色的树冠出现在眼前。它不断地延伸着，终于占据了全部的视野。

“要怎么做呢，月？”L期待地看着他，“要不要演仙境梦游的剧情？”

夜神月定定地看着那如同在火焰中燃烧一样的树。手中那艳丽的果实似乎有所感应，微微地在手中颤抖。夜神月高高把它抛起，头顶的夜空扭曲开来。

“结束了。”夜神月说。


	7. 真实的梦

巨树与黑夜消失了，取而代之的是一个肃穆的殿堂，用高大的穹顶显现出人的渺小。淡淡的月光破窗而来，让夜神月的身上微微地闪烁着光芒。

他们现在都是灵魂了。生命已经越过了终点，来到了延长线上。

“我想，梦结束了。” L说。

夜神月看着他，记忆涌回了脑海。

“我不应该在天堂或者地狱，你怎么来到这里的？难不成L也认同了基拉？”夜神月饶有兴趣，“我确实被虚假的梦境困住，但是——”

“这世界上有很多我们不知道的规则呢，月。” L回答说。那件红色的衣服已经消失不见，变成了他平时穿的衣服，“比如我可以把灵魂分作两份，一份来迷惑月，另一份来引导月。”

“其实你想靠两份灵魂来增加成功率吧。”夜神月说，“在现实和梦境中同时出现，给自己增加筹码。”

“月果然很聪明呢。” L说，“这里是灵魂的中转站，也许会有人把月抓进地狱也说不定。”

夜神月笑了起来。

“我想，那个梦境是弥海砂的礼物吧。如果我愿意，我的灵魂可以在那里停留到永远。”夜神月说，“不过一切都结束了，也包括你。”

“我想我至少赌赢了。月确实那样做出了选择。” L盯着他，“我想，你也可以逃走，到遥远的地方去。弥海砂或许用灵魂给你换来了这样的机会，你应该珍惜。”

夜神月讥讽地冲他微笑。

“不。”

他的身体开始在这圣殿中消失。

“我的胜利和失败，都不需要你来同情。”

“我想这是友谊。” L说。

“神不会逃离他的命运。”夜神月看着自己正在消失的双手，“我会到新的世界去，继续我的革命。你也可以追随我，继续你的友谊。”

L沉默地看着他。

“再见，侦探先生。”他最后说。

“我想夜神月先生在感激你呢，弥海砂小姐。” L低声说。

我看到他的心又在跳动起来。那又会是一场漫长的追捕。

他会在既非天堂也非地狱的地方卷土重来，而我也要迈过藩篱，再一次和他对决。


End file.
